Seven Seconds
by Aureux
Summary: It's crazy how quickly things can change. It takes not even a moment. In seven second Tsuna finds out his entire life is deeper in-bedded in this balance of seven more-so than he ever thought. With the arrival of the Vindice and the truth of the Arcobaleno coming to a head, Tsuna must discover how he is connected to it all. But some things are better forgotten.. (Hint: Arco!Tsuna)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Whispers

 _This one takes place right after Daemon is defeated. As in literally. It will follow the manga with only slight deviation for roughly a chapter or two, but go off on its own once the representative battles begin along with the true plot._

* * *

"The Daemon threat is finally over. Why are you crying?" the owl spoke, eyes locked onto the purple pineapple-haired illusionist as tears dripped slowly and silently down from her single eye. Through the haze of tears though, she continued to keep her gaze locked on the sleeping form of Mukuro. His body, while a little worse for wear, was finally free from Daemon's control. Yet at the same time she couldn't bring herself to cheer.

"Yes…" Chrome finally breathed out, rubbing her arm across her face in an effort to stop the tears. The owl averted his gaze almost respectfully as the female threatened to break down completely before his eye. Rather he chose that moment to move back into his own form, lest the girl continue to panick at its sorry state.

"Mukuro… I'm sorry…" Those were the sudden soft words of the brunet male who suddenly came over, crouching before the body. Though it did bring some amusement to the waking Mukuro, who knew that the body surely shouldn't be in any condition to be so cheeky and worried about others.

"Kufufu… Why are you apologizing?" It simply made little sense to him. Yet the simple act of questioning earning him the most surprised of faces from the other two parties. Or in Tsuna's case, an accompanying verbal exclamation of surprise. At least it wasn't his trademark shriek. He doubt no one's bodies would be able to handle that at the moment.

Clearing his throat, he continued painfully, "When it comes to me, I have gained much more than I've lost… Ugh… Ouch…"

Of course no one decided to listen, Chrome immediately reacting with surprised excitement.

"Mukuro, you're… in your body!"

"..." He could hardly muster up the strength to dignify that obvious statement with an answer. Luckily he didn't have to. Or well unluckily considering the change of topic was Vindice-induced.

"Listen…" The voice pitched through the air, reminiscent of the breeze rattling together the dead branches of a tree and despite the lack of volume everyone couldn't help but be silent as shivers racked their spines.

"Vongola and Shimon…" The voice continued, "I must inform you of the end,"

Suddenly the speaker turned his single visible eye onto Tsunayoshi, his expression unreadable through the bandages. The other two with him were already leaving through a portal. But this one, this leader of sorts paused and muttered in the same bone-chilling voice, "We will carry out your plan, Boss,"

Then he was gone.

* * *

 _Sorry that this was so short. It is merely to function as a Prologue. Either way please reply and let me know your level of interest. Thank you._


	2. Chapter 2

Smile

 _A longer chapter for you since the first was so short. This will be the last semi-dull one before the real excitement begins._

* * *

 **One Week After Defeating Daemon..**

"HIII! This is BAD! I'm going to be BITTEN TO DEATH!" Poor Tsuna. Even after his epic win against Daemon and keeping his cool despite Vindice showing up and acting so strange, he is back to his pathetic ways. Currently he is running to school after once again waking up late for school.

"You're up earlier than normal," Is all his fedora wearing Demon Spawn Tutor can say as he walks along beside Tsuna, nonplussed at his student's less-than-graceful antics. But that doesn't necessarily mean Tsuna will end up 100% off the hook… unless Reborn is in fact in one of his rare generous moods.

"The Disciplinary Committee is doing a personal belongings check, so we have to get to school 30 minutes early!" Okay with Tsuna being the way he is, his lateness is totally reasonable.

"That's why I told you not to stay up late playing that video game," Reborn rebutted back without even a pause for thought, ruining any form of worthy reason for Tsuna being late today. After all, it wasn't as if he was still healing up from his injuries.

"It's because I spent THREE HOURS trying to clear the game and right when I cleared it you decided to pull the plug! I was mourning the loss of my hard work and could hardly sleep because of it!"

Sadly, or not depending on your point of view, Tsuna is cut off from any further lament by the sudden entrance of one speed-running Enma. Which of course gets the naturally reaction of lack of surprise from Reborn and Tsuna…

"Like I thought! It's Enma!" Responding with a joyful shout. Of course any joy is lost when a outright tearfully frightened Enma turns to stare back at Tsuna.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun! Behind you!" Sadly Tsuna pauses to look behind him in confusion at that.

"What? Behind me?" And the large vicious dog has a chance to catch up, running like the wind after the redhead. Which naturally prompts Tsuna into joining Enma in his mad dash away from the slobbering beast.

"Why!? Why is it chasing after us!?"

"I don't have a clue!"

The Dame-duo burn rubber as they continue to run, with an infant Reborn effortlessly keeping pace and even adding in some nice commentary.

"As usual, it looks like Enma is the kind that dogs chase after. But even with a dog, I think you would rather it catch you than be hit by a car. The light is red,"

To the universe's endless amusement they indeed get hit, but by Shitt P-chan and her bouncy bike. So rather than crash in pain, they are simply bounced off of it and into the road.

"It's dangerous to suddenly run out into the road," Was the simple response from the strange woman. Only for her to then stop and stand revealing it is not a bike… she is in fact running in a weird outfit made to resemble a motorbike.

"Why were you running on the road!?"

"It's because I am in a hurry. If I run sluggishly he will get away," Is what she said as it was the most obvious thing. Which in turn brings up to who will get away.

"GOOD MORNING! JUUDIAME! I APOLOGIZE FOR GREETING YOU SO FROM SO FAR AWAY!" yells a speck in the distance to Tsuna's mumble wonderings.

"Ahh.. I can sort of make out Gokudera-kun in the distance…"

"Gokudera-kun is cute, so I am stalking him as closely as I can," Shitt P. answers, her finger touching her bottom lip in a "shhh" gesture.

"Stalking him closely is still stalking him!" Tsuna responds flabbergasted. But the odd female Swamp guardian doesn't seem to care.

Off she goes calling out, "Gokudera-kun wait for me!~"

(Byakuran: She is stealing my ~'s ~.

-hands the man a box of Malley's NutMellow's to keep him from interfering in the universe she is writing.-)

And through the logic that is Gokudera's voice, he could be heard yelling even as he ran away, "SHUT UP! DON'T USE "-KUN" WITH ME! JUUDAIME! I WILL SOMEHOW MAKE IT TO CLASS! I SWEAR!"

Cue a sweatdrop as Reborn and Tsuna look off into the distance.

"Before we knew it, the chaser and the chased positions seem to have reversed,"

"Yeah…."

-X-

 **A Little While Later..**

News spreads like wildfire across school grounds about the belongings search being cancelled just as Tsuna and Enma step on school grounds and begin to question the lack of the Disciplinary Committee.

"Dajyo!" Lambo punctuates the announcement of the larger male whose shoulder he is standing on, better getting the attention of the other two, one of which is more focused on Lambo than Rauji.

"Where did you go Lambo!? Mom was worried because you were gone in the morning!" Tsuna panics once more, mouth widened almost impossibly, idiotically so.

But Lambo's friend, and Enma's guardian, steps in looking almost creepy in his miserable state of exhaustion. His explanation is quick to the point as he tells of his promise to Lambo and the younger brat's misunderstanding of said promise to mean 3 AM instead of 3 PM.

"Rauji-san you are too nice!" Tsuna calls back, worried for his friend's guardian who ended up taken advantage of by Lambo. But all that is forgotten as they get back to the topic on hand.

"But, how strange for the search to be cancelled," The brunet muses softly.

"Not really. It seems the Disciplinary Committee President suddenly went on a far away conquest. I heard he went to correct Kokuyo Middle School's public morals,"

Which can only mean one thing. With Mukuro's body free due to Vindice recognizing his commendable service in the fight against Daemon Spade, Hibari could finally fight the illusionist to his heart's content. After all, despite the fight that Hibari lost being a year ago (and all the way back in season 1) the prefect still held on tight to his grudge with the man who he lost to and became the first opponent ever to beat him. But given that Mukuro is still recovering and Hibari's pride was wounded yet again in not being apart of the battle against Daemon…

"They're fighting!? This is bad! They'll end up killing each other!" Poor Decimo is going to go gray early if he keeps worrying about his insane guardians like this.

"Hmph, I wonder. But idiot, you should be more worried for yourself at the moment," Reborn finally chooses that moment to step in and stop Tsuna's panic fest, or more like redirect it.

"What is with that dishevelled attire!?" A new female voice joins in teeming with outrage, "As a member of the Liquidation Committee, I shall purify you!"

"Adelheid!"

-X-

 **In The Purification Corner..**

The two stare in horror as the banner falls to reveal three men trapped in nets hanging off the ground. Ryohei, Julie, and Kouyou hand suspended, all in various states of outrage whether it be mere annoyance or outright panic.

"I captured Katou Julie for sexual harassment," Adelheid explains cooly.

"Hold on. All I did was call a girl cute. You get jealous so quickly!" And Julie retorted practically picking up a shovel and digging his own grave.

"Be QUIET! …*cough* Anyway, Kouyou and Sasagawa damaged school property during a fight," The beautiful woman continued after calmly after her initial freakout at Julie.

"What are you trying to say? We were finally allowed to walk, so we decided to punch each other lightly but without any killing intent,"

"Yeah, it got a little over-blown and things started breaking on their own," Ryohei finished with a soft squeamish smile. Well things only got worse for the frenemies, or more like the Sun Guardian, when his sister came by.

"Seriously, Onii-chan… you were just recently hit by a shooting star.." Kyoko mumbled, staring up at her brother with huge sad eyes. Though in all likelihood even Kyoko-chan, poor sweet dense Kyoko-chan, probably realized that was in fact a lie. After all, she was well aware of what her brother was and the meaning of his connection to Tsuna.

But for the sake of everyone's sanity, Julie picked that moment to set off Adelheid by hitting on Kyoko. And he ends up being the one literally hit on.

"It's dangerous. Let's run away, Tsuna-kun!" Enma called, only to get the attention of a vicious Adelheid.

"If you run away, I'll give you the worst punishment possible!"

Which is how the two end their day roped and tied to the roof of the school across from the baseball field, where Yamamoto's home runs practically hone in on the two prone forms.

"We still ended up receiving the worst punishment…" Enma sighs, "Sorry, Tsuna-kun…"

"In one way, Adelheid is scar-ier than Hibari-san…"

At that moment the hitman tutor from hell appears descending from the roof the hang beside them in a cocoon of sorts. All the while an innocent (deadly) smile of a pure (corrupt, heartless, pitch-black soul that could rival Satan) sweet (ruthless, sadistic) child (demon) lights up his face.

"I was looking to giving you another round of tor-training, so this is a help to me," Reborn chirped lightly. But as Tsuna whined about the punishment not being everyone's business, the hitman couldn't help the darker thoughts that entered his mind. As nice as it was to end Daemon and finally get the two original allied families back to being friends again there was something else that bothered him. What the Vindice said… and what Reborn noticed the moment he came to train Tsuna… the familiarity between his apprentice and _that person_ …

"Re-born!" Tsuna interrupted the infants thoughts with his loud voice, "Are you even listening to me?"

"I am so used to your whining it all has started to sound the same," replied the sun arcobaleno with a smirk. But his eyes were still troubled behind his fedora. What was said could mean one of two things. Either Vindice got confused, which was unlikely because they would have surely made the same slip up before if that was the case, or there was something more going on. Someone his apprentice and _that man_ were connected. But such an idea stirred feelings in Reborn the hitman hadn't felt in years. Either way there was no reason for him to be too worried about it at the moment. He would simply have to wait and see.

* * *

 _I apologize for any grammar errors or insane amount of sarcasm. I was trying to keep this chapter light-hearted because after this I will really start going into the plot and begin deviating from the manga. Anyway I will try and get chapter 3 up soon. I just figure with how short chapter 1 was I owed you at least chapter 2 tonight as well even if my brain is devilishly cracky. Anyway please review! Until next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare

 _Okay so I figured I would keep updating furiously while I still have plenty of muse and am getting into the plot. But at the same time, I hope you won't expect as many frequent updates in the future. I will try and keep up at the pace at the beginning, but there will naturally run into a situation or period of time where I won't be able to keep churning out chapters like this. Either way I do hope you enjoy nonetheless._

* * *

 **55 Years Ago…**

The door closed with a bang as the hitman returned from his latest job. His steps were all that conveyed his exhaustion, echoing lightly with each footfall as opposed to their usual silence. The single key that opened his apartment door clattered into the dish placed on one of the few tables that made up the entryway. Next to the bowl in a potted plant perched his chameleon, Leon.

As the dapper man contented himself with giving love to his partner and pet he had left behind, he turned his attention to the board above the desk. Across it sat various pictures, all of the people he killed during hits. Just as he pinned up his latest one he heard an unnatural creaking from a nearby room that sent his instincts churning.

"Who's there?" he called cooly, gun brandished. The hammer pulled back with a single threatening click as he swung the door open with his entire form, ready to shoot first if the situation called for it.

What greeted him instead of an enemy pointing a weapon at him or a spy of sorts was a simple man relaxing in the the hitman's favorite chair. The man, half hidden in shadows, seemed none too bothered by the gun aimed at him. Rather he continued to relax, resting his head on hands that clasped over the head of a cane.

"Who's there? As I thought, Celione's apprentice really is qualified, huh," The man leaned closer allowing the light to glint off of his metal mask and the shining silver lining his checkered hat.

"Who are you? And whose behalf are you on?" The hitman echoed back, his expression darkened at the mention of Celione. There were very few who knew of his teacher, and even fewer who knew of the man's nature as an arcobaleno. To be told he was qualified for something, especially considering who his teacher is, left a poor taste in the gunner's mouth.

"Oh it's just me. No one else is involved… well not completely at any rate," The checkered man practically purred, his posture still hunched forward in a undoubtably relaxed fashion. Slowly, without a care in the world, he lifted his head to free one of his hands. Said hand disappeared into his checker-lined coat, causing the hitman to tense.

"Don't move," he bit out, baritone voice filled with authority as he tightened his grip upon the weapon.

"Don't be in such a hurry. Relax. I'm just here to gather the world's strongest!" The checkered man called out, flicking up into the air a clear pacifier. Yet there was something strange about the simple object. Something that would even make an ignorant bystander aware that it wasn't simply a child's teething device.

But the hitman knew from experience just exactly what that something. Despite it's clear nature, the pacifier's shape and form reminded him of the orange one Celione always wore.

"Last time I checked, you already have a set of arcobaleno. Why would you need more?"

"Ah yes," a sly grin dotted the mysterious man's face, "It is merely time to replace the... 'I Prescelti Sette',"

-X-

 **Present Day…**

Reborn woke up with a jolt, eyes immediately locking on a young brunet who stood over him with a worried open-mouthed expression. But the familiarity to his half-asleep mind both put the infant on guard and brought out a sensation of unease.

"Celione…" he muttered lightly under his breath as he turned on boy, drawing a gun a preparing to shoot. Celione was dead, and seeing a younger version of him sent warning bells chiming to the already startled nightmare-ridden mind. But as the boy's expression turned into one of eye-popping fear, Reborn found his mind jolted completely back to the present.

"WAH! Time out! DON'T SHOOOT!" cried Tsuna as he cringed toward the floor effectively making himself a smaller target if it wasn't for his hand sticking out in the air in front of him in a shaking sign of surrender.

Reborn looked down at the brunet, gun still aimed as his mind worked. He ran a mile a minute through his memories, until at last he matched the fact to a name and relaxed completely.

"Oh, it's you Tsuna,"

"Don't 'Oh, it's you Tsuna' me! You were having a nightmare, and I was worried!"

"Tch… that was one unpleasant dream I had," Reborn settled back into his hammock, gun practically non-existent as Leon settled back to sleep against his head.

"It's the first time I've seen you like that in your sleep," Tsuna confessed calmly, "Was it really such an unpleasant dream?"

"Not really a dream, more like a memory,"

"Oooh… So you really do have memories that unpleasant… When was it? Was it someone I know?"

Reborn allowed his thoughts to drift back to his dream. Though the boy reminded him a bit of his mentor, Reborn couldn't exactly call those memories unpleasant. After all, despite how much his training was difficult, he had no qualms with the man. Yet the man was merely mentioned in the dream. Not present. And even if he was, Tsuna likely wouldn't know him. Actually Tsuna would probably fear the man if he ever could meet the teacher of Reborn…

"Nope, it wasn't anyone you know. It was from a time I was a tougher man," the infant hitman settled on that explanation, his heart rate fully steadied back to its normal baah-dump.

"Eeh!? What do you mean? That's some way to talk for an infant! You've finally woken up but I just shouldn't have bothered," Tsuna huffed as he finally made his way back to his bed, curling up beneath his thin blanket that seemed to just keep trying to fall back off his bed.

"I used to be quite the popular guy. But back then, I never thought something like this would have happened to me," Reborn confessed to the ceiling. It was true after all. From all the stories he heard, he was sure the previous sky Arcobaleno would live forever and keep on protecting as many people as he could from the curse.

" _Non lascerò che la maledizione si prende. Te lo prometto... Renato,"_ {"I won't let the curse take you. I promise... Renato."}

"If I could've done something, something to keep it from turning out like this, I would've. And not just me, but Colonello, Mammon, Fon, and Skull as well. We didn't wish for this, to become arcobaleno,"

But Reborn had another thing he wanted to change as well. Something else that he would have done anything to stop.

 **55 Years Prior…**

The hitman's mind was running a mile a minute as he ran, his stride sure and strong. Trees blew passed as he wound his way through them, only one thing in mind.

" _I Prescelti Sette?"_

" _That is correct,"_

At last the forest began to thin and spit him out near a familiar log cabin. Lights glowed dimly through the windows, flickering that acted as a tale-tell sign of the source being from candles. But the hitman had hardly time to let the nostalgia of his true childhood home fill him.

A few steady kicks was all it took to knock down the door, his gun already settled in his palm with such surety. Just that fact alone spoke of something very wrong. Yet the cabin was still and quiet, hardly a thing out of place. It was quiet, too quiet.

Reborn breezed up the stairs, taking two at a time before finally bursting through the door to the master bedroom. And what he found made his heart almost jump into his throat.

Splayed out along the bed was an unconscious infant. His form was boneless, pale hand wrapped around a gun that almost looked too big in the small grip. But his clothes seemed to have joined the infant in its change, much like the other arcobaleno Reborn met. Yet this one…

This one wasn't supposed to be an infant. He never was. Celione was the sky, the one that never changed. In return though his life was to be shortened. Yet somehow his flames were too strong to allow that. Rather that dying and quickly passing it on, he lived like the others, immortal unless killed in battle or sacrificing his life to bring back the others.

Even then though, he had no children to pass it onto. He refused to let a child be born into such a situation, where they would have no choice but to be an heir to the curse. This long-lived sky laid there, almost too still save for the rising and falling of his chest. The strong adult was replaced by a fragile infant.

And his bright orange pacifier that seems to almost glow with an inner light was clear and cracked…

All that was left of Reborn's teacher was what appeared to be a normal baby with gravity defying brown hair.

" _ **Nostalgic dream, isn't it?"**_

Suddenly the scene blurred, changing into a room with a checkered floor. Around Reborn stood the other arcobaleno, all save for Lal Mirch. All the others were loudly echoing the hitman's silent outrage as they panicked at the sudden change.

"I wonder if you all enjoyed getting that little blast from the past Arcobaleno-kun. Right now you are all having the same dream. You probably can't believe this, but the moment you wake from this dream you will know this was all real," A voice called from the room as a checked man stepped forward, his free arm spread in almost a humble gesture.

"Hello everyone. It's been a while,"

Just as all the the infants, overcome with their outrage and desire for retribution went to make a move, they found that they couldn't in fact do so. Reborn couldn't help the sudden foreboding sensation as he stared up at the man that he had wanted to kill for years.

"I, the number one, didn't come to fight you. I came to ascern determination and make a proposition,"

"Ascern determination!?"

"Make a proposition?"

All the arcobaleno stared at the checkered man in shock and wonder as he settled comfortably into his chair with a faint smile darting across his lips.

"I'll start off with a simple confirmation. The curse that changed you all into arcobaleno… Do you want to be free from the curse of the rainbow?"

* * *

 _Okay I promise this is the final teaser chapter before I really get into the swing of the plot. But hey, you got hints of what is going on. So don't complain, korra! I'll try and get another chapter or two up today. But until then, please review and tell me what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

Enigma

 _I forgot to do this last chapter, but…_

 _ **AnimeKpop7:**_ _Thank's for liking it. And as for updating it… well this IS my second update today sooo… ^.^"_

* * *

 **Namimori Street..**

Tsuna wasn't slowing down. He didn't care what happened or where he went. He just wanted to get away. After oversleeping to the point of refusing to wake up, Reborn then looked at him with this really weird smile and asked him for a favor. Now one, Reborn doesn't smile like that. Two, he is demon spawn and whatever favor he could possibly ask likely meant trouble.

Which is why Tsuna was currently running for his life. Of course he may or may not have picked up a dog along the way, but hey, more reason to run. Well then again he was also late for school…

"AHHH thanks to me being worried about Reborn I am already thirty minutes late!" Tsuna cried as he picked up his pace, bag flopping out behind him. Only of course for his klutziness to activate. Sadly he wasn't the only one affected by it this time. With a loud thump he found himself butt to ground staring up at the strange man he ran into.

The man, on the other hand, continues to stand there with hardly a care in the world as his distant eyes shift their focus onto Tsuna himself. _Almost too bright…_ Tsuna can't help but observe as the light bounces off his metal mask and gives his eyes an almost glowing property. (Guess who,)

"I see you already are here, Checkerface," A mysterious but squeaky voice suddenly speaks behind Tsuna, prompting him to jump up and turn to face the other part. There he sees an infant perching on the shoulder of the Vindice officer that spoke to them when they defeated Daemon. And to the young Decimo's unbridled surprise, the baby itself looks like a Vindicare member. Wrapped his face and the top hat that rests upon his head are bandages as he lays wrapped in a black feather-trimmed coat.

Tsuna looked between the two with wide eyes.

"EH!?"

* * *

Okay here is a teezer. This may seem mean, but I have been working my butt off on this and I only have one review. Please review and I will continue because I currently have no idea if people like this or not, or if people understand what is going on. So I want at least five reviews before I finish and continue. I hope you all understand. Until next time. -Aureux


	5. NOTE!

Okay I am busy with school, possibly work soon, and two rp sites. But that doesn't give me the excuse of not updating at least once a month. For that I apologize. I am finally back into writing frequently. It may be slow at first, but I want to set myself up to at least update two stories a month. If nothing else, two 2,000+ word chapters I should be able to manage considering I can fabricate multiple 500 word posts in a day.

With that said, I may not do the same stories or update it like clockwork. But unless I set myself up to update two, I will procrastinate. I know this about myself. I am bad for it.

So for those who are curious, here is my update list:

 **Midas** \- To live or to die. Everyone has a desire to live, but sometimes it would be better to simply remain dead. It is often said that the greatest gifts have the worst of prices. To live or to be alive, the double-edged sword of humanity. As fickle as immortality's rank as a gift or a curse. One thing is for sure... gifts, while freely given, aren't always freely received. Pride!Ed

 **Choice and Consequence** \- When Almedha realizes her child is pure Laguz and not Branded, her mistakes come back to bite her. By making a deal with the devil (Izuka) she manages to hide the child's true power, but it only caused more problems for the assumed Branded. Now Soren has all but hit his peak of growth and the time comes for him to learn the truth. Where will it leave him?

 **The Fate of Shadows** \- Rajaion is dead. Ashnard escaped at the last minute. Amid the mercenaries he recognized someone that he never expected to see again. New plans are made and all is seemingly lost. Can the heroes escape this turn of events when one of the enemies is a twisted shell of their irreplaceable tactician? Can Ike organize a rescue mission? Or will he be saved by Soren's parting gift?

 **Truth in the Black** \- (A planned re-write of my most popular story, the True Bloodstained Black Rabbit)

For those not on the list, I have a little something else planned...

 **Phantom Orange** is going to be taken down and possible editted/replaced. It will be worked on and hopefully be finished in time for Halloween.

 **Daemonium Pacisor Mercy** is going to be absorbed into a story I have been plotting out for a while. It follows the similar idea of demons and summoning, but it is a different take on it.

 **Only Noise** was an attempt that got swallowed up into nothingness. It will likely not be updated.

 **Seven Seconds** has been thrown onto the back burner until further notice and may join Daemonium Pacisor Mercy on the revamp stage depending on my mood/muse.

 **Arc of Nothings** was a strange story inspired by an even stranger dream and I honestly can say I don't see it going anywhere.

 **The Heart of Pandora's Wonderland** was a surreal take on the story that I will likely shove into the corner as most of it came to me when I was in a very strange mental state.

I also plan on eventually investing in writing my first crossover story, I just have to wait until I get into this set-up more. Anyway, for those of you who have been wondering if/when things will get done this is for you. I wish I could tell you something more concrete, but it will really vary on the month. For this month at least I will start on my re-write and add another chapter to Midas. But other than that, all I can tell you is to keep an eye out!

Thank you for your time.

-With Luffles, Aureux


End file.
